


Getting to Know You

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Questions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru comes to visit Edo, but with Rin away it falls to Kagome to keep the daiyoukai company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

It was a hot summer day, and sweat was beading underneath the wide rim of Kagome’s straw-hat. She had been lost in her work, but the persistent ache in her knees and back was pulling her back to the reality. She groaned as she got up to her feet and tossed the plants in her hand into the growing pile of uprooted weeds. Hands on her hips, she cast a look around her garden patch. It was looking better, though there was still plenty of weeding to be done. Still, the heatwave was even a bigger threat to her precious plants.

“Look at all my poor herbs and vegetables, they’re dry and drooping,” she sighed. Then, she glowered at the pile of weeds and nudged it with her foot. “How come you are still growing so happily?”

“Because the perseverant nature of pests is the very reason they are so vexing.”

Kagome yelped and swirled around, her hand pressed over her racing heart.

“Sesshoumaru! You scared me.”

“I apologise. It did not seem like you had noticed my presence so I chose to speak up.”

“Eh? Have you been here long?”

“A while.”

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I didn’t notice at all… Did you come to see Rin?”

“That was my intention, yes.”

“Yeah…” Kagome brushed her hands on her hakama and flashed Sesshoumaru an apologetic smile. “She’s gone with Sango and Miroku to visit the old Taijiya village. You know she’s been helping Sango with the kids, though I think she had ulterior motives this time.”

“Ulterior motives?” Sesshoumaru blinked. “Rin?”

“Well, they’ve gone to see Kohaku, haven’t they?”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing.”

“Not necessarily. You are here, are you not?”

“I am, if you are fine with just me for company. Though I need to go get some water before all my poor plants dry out.”

“Then let me accompany you.”

“All right, this way then.” Kagome grabbed a pail and headed out to the forest.

They walked in silence, and Kagome tried her best to relax. She had seen a lot more of Sesshoumaru over the years, he had visited Edo periodically to see Rin or to bicker with Inuyasha. Still, there had been only a handful of times they had been alone together, and though they were on better terms these days, she still didn’t feel fully at ease in his company.

“What about Inuyasha?”

“Eh?” Kagome started, surprised that Sesshoumaru had actually broken the silence.

“I did not see him in the village. Did he go with the others?”

“No… Inuyasha always comes and goes. Never tells anyone anything either,” Kagome huffed.

“How typical.”

“Yeah. He’s always been like that. Impulsive. Not that I can judge, though, I guess we have that in common.”

“I am not so sure. I think you have calmed down; unlike Inuyasha, you have become more mature.”

Kagome stopped in her tracks and Sesshoumaru halted beside her, peering curiously down at her flushed face.

“Did I offend you?”

“No, no! You surprised me. I just realised we hadn’t spent all that much time together. I thought I might not really know you at all.”

“Then… ask me.”

“What?”

“If there is anything you wish to know about this Sesshoumaru, you should ask.”

“Really?” Kagome asked, resuming walking once again.

“Yes.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Then… Uhh… What´s your favourite colour?”

“I am partial to dark blue,” Sesshoumaru answered promptly. Then, the corner of his lips twitched. “You seem more frivolous than I expected. You could have asked me anything at all and you wonder about my preferences regarding colours?”

“Don’t be smart with me,” Kagome pouted, tossing a fleeting glare into his direction. “That was the first thing that came to my mind, it’s not easy thinking up questions on the spot!”

“Truly? I beg to differ.”

“Oh yeah? Well what would you ask then? If you could ask me anything.”

“I heard from Rin you have been teaching the children at the village. It made me curious as to what kind of learning you possessed.”

“Oh.” Kagome bit her lip. “Umm, you know I’m not from here, right?”

“I am aware that you hail from a different time, yes.”

“Right. Well, where I’m from, every child must attend school for nine years, though most people continue even after that so they can get a good job. Farming isn’t the primary livelihood, there are various occupations and to be chosen for a good position, education is valued. I studied for twelve years myself… I’m sorry, it’s kind of difficult to explain because so many things are different in my time.”

“What kind of things did they teach you?”

“All kinds. Of course I learned to read and write, but there was also mathematics, science, social studies, foreign language, arts and sports. At least three times a year there would be exams, to test how well we had learned each subject. Also to continue studying after the first nine years, the higher level schools will admit people according to their grades, sometimes there are even entrance exams. There is a lot of competition over getting into good schools, so some people go to additional classes in the evening.”

“That sounds quite impressive. You must have worked hard.”

“Eh, for a while I didn’t do so great, I missed a lot of classes because I had to spend so much time here chasing after Naraku and the Shikon shards.”

“In that case it is even more commendable you managed to finish your schooling. You must have been working hard.”

“Ah, I guess,” Kagome stammered, another blush rising to her cheeks.

“Well then, ask me your next question.”

“Give me a moment, I want to make this one count.”

“There is no hurry,” Sesshoumaru drawled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. “We have all day.”

“Yes,” Kagome agreed, a small smile touching her lips. “I guess we do.”

 

                     


End file.
